Summer
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Diana's new step mom and sister are nothing but a waste of space. She hates them but is her step sister as bad as she seems? I re-did this stroy way much better then the first time. Before Plague! COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

**I'm re-doing almost all my stories mostly because I am not proud of them and want to improve. Even if you have read this story please take the time to re-read it and comment on it if you haven't enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone**

Coates is not your 'typical' school with 'normal' kids who loves summer vacation everyone here pretty much despise it and I'm no exception. Of all the kids at Coates Academy I had to be the most upset to be going home.

I remember when there was a time I was actually excited to go home just so I could see my mother. Now I can't even think about the holiday breaks it hurts to remember that it was only two years ago since she passed away.

When I'm at home I have nothing to do or look forwards to. All my friends are here at Coates, I'm all by myself. I have thought about it more than once to hide and stay here but then what good is that? Now I'm all alone in a stone building with only animal statues to talk to.

The silver Mercedes pulled to the drive way were all the other kids were getting picked up. I walked to it conscious to walk as slowly as possible to delay the awkward moment when dad and I have to actually engage in a conversation.

My father stepped out looking so much different since I last time I've seen him (Winter break). His light brown hair was shorter than usual, his skin was a little tan and his muscles seemed as if he's been in and out of the gym.

"You look good dad." I said punching his arms with as much force as I could master.

He did even flinch.

"Hi Diana."

I didn't reply. I walked passed him to the driver's side and pressed the button that automatically opened the trunk. I didn't help him put my bags in the car and instead went to sit in the front seat.

"You could have helped." He said when he got back in the car.

"I did! I opened the door to the back door you didn't see me?"

He gave me a funny look then asked, "So how was school?"

"Fine," I said if you forget the fact that it's a school for rich troubled kids" I said silky voice

"We've talked about this Diana."

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

We didn't say anything for the next hour and a half then he said,

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm getting married."

I was so surprised I forgot to breathe "what?" I choked

"I'm getting married." He repeated as if I didn't hear him clearly the first time.

"I have a surprise for you to," My smart mouth said automatically.

"What?" He asked actually smiling was so angry I wanted nothing more than to slap it right off his face.

"I'm pregnant." I said slowly to capture the moment.

"What!" He exclaimed the car tires coming to a quick stop on the middle of the highway. I heard the cars behind us honk and swerve.

He looked at me his eyes a blaze it actually scared me, "joking" I said softly.

He didn't say anything to me and probably wouldn't if I didn't ask after I thought he'd cool down.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her names Lillian you might know her she's lived in town for more than twenty years. She has a daughter about your age."

I did know her I always remembered her because she looked out of place in our town with her pure blond hair and almond green eyes. I hated that lady.

"How do you go from mom to her she's an airhead?" I asked?

"Shut up Diana!"

"It's the truth mom had everything going for her the beauty and brains. It's an insult to go from her to that thing-. "

"I said SHUT UP! Just shut up Diana."

The car suddenly stopped " Where here" he said in a fake cheery voice, then serious "be nice."

We reached the house and to my horror outside, was my soon to be step-mother and sister.

_**Did you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this hope you do to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone**

When I walked into the house the most wonderful smell greeted me at the door, Lasagna, garlic cheese bread and coconut cream pie. It's like my7 mother was right there she always made that for me when I came home because she knew how much I liked it.

I didn't stop to greet neither of the women waiting at the door but went straight to the kitchen. The dining room was all nice and clean and the table decorated with wonderful smelling food.

"Daddy," I nearly cried. Then started to eat I never realized how hungry I was until I finished my first plate.

"Dad this is delicious!" I said and started to get my second plate of lasagna.

He smiled at me, "You should be thanking Lily she made it." He said.

I nearly dropped the plate I was holding.

"Oh no sweetie you don't have to say anything, I made it just for you." she replied before I could say anything.

"Don't!" I said at her sharply "Don't call me sweetie ever again, now if you all may excuse me I think I'm going to barf." I turned to leave,

"Also," I added "you might want to wipe that fake smile off your face before I do it for you." I said and left leaving everyone at the table stunned.

I wish I could have turned around to see her reaction but I didn't my feet had already carried me up the stairs all the way to my bedroom. I wanted so bad to lay on my bed and fall asleep so I could get away from this nightmare.

When I opened the door to my room I almost went into Cardiac arrest. My room had been terrorized by evil cute monsters. They sat on my dresser looking at me with their huge eyes and adorable little smiles. The rest of my room didn't look any better my usual cream colored wall was know decorated in soft pink with little white flowers. My furniture was all moved around and my queen size bed was replaced with to twin size ones. 

"Noo!" I screamed.

My dad came running up "What is it?"

"My room what happened to it!" I whispered shaking in fury not trusting myself not to choke the first person I saw.

"You don't like it? I rearranged it for you because it was so plain, were roomies now!" Vivian, my soon to be step-sister said in her sickly sweet voice.

I turned on my dad. " You let her do this To my room!"

"She was trying to do something nice for you the least you could do is appreciate it!" He was yelling at me defending her.

"But it's my room! I don't give a damn what she wants I want it back -"

**"SMACK!"** the blow landed on my right cheek. At first I did'nt feel anyting then the pain reached my brain I twitched a little.

My dad stood there staring at his hand is hand in misbelive. It was quite for a second, "Diana I'm so sorry..."

I cut him off," Save your sorry for someone that needs it."I turned back into what used to be my room and shut the door. I laid on one of the bed I had decided would be mine. After an hour or so my door knocked softly.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Diana it's me Viv can I talk to you?"

"No. Go away."

"I'll stay out here all night if I have to your going to have to come out."

I signed and got up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry about what happned it was all my fault I should have never redecorated your room."

"True." I nodded blocking the door so she couldn't come in.

"Can I come in? She asked.

I moved away from the door and she came in.

"Thank-you, I thought you would of needed more persuasion."

"This is my bed." I said.

"I had already chosen that bed but I don't mind if you want it it's all the same."

I didn't say anything.

"Pretty soon you know me and you are going to be sisters."

"Sadly," I said I was on my back my eyes close.

She ignored me, "And then you're going to have to go back to school."

"Thankfully," I replied.

She again ignored me, "Maybe we should start doing things together it's the only way to start to get to know each other."

"Leave me alone." I said.

She actually looked hurt but only for a second, "We could go to Galaxy on Friday, "She said.

"I can't skate." I lied.

"That's great! Then I can show you." She looked like she was going to hug me but thought better of it and went over to her bed.

She didn't say anything after that and after a while I looked over and she was softly snoring into her pillow.

A while later when I thought everyone was asleep I sneaked out the house.

I sat on the porch chair watching the quite street and feeling the cool night wind on my neck. I got my cell phone out from inside my pajama and called Caine. The phone ringed so long I almost hung up.

Maybe he was asleep? Then after several rings someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello" Said a groggily voice from the other end.

I chuckled, "You sound like a drunk." I said.

"What you want Diana?" He asked impatiently.

"Why you so grumpy" I said irritably

"Oh I don't know, maybe because its 2 in the morning ". He said sarcastedly. "Now what do you want."

"I want to go on a date on Friday." I said.

"Really!" He asked hopeful, so pathetic.

"That's the reaction I wanted. Well no..."

"Then what do you want, I need to sleep." he snapped

"Don't you snap at me," I yelled "I need you to be at Galaxy Friday night with Drake."

"Why? "He asked yarning

"Just be there. With Drake." I hung up.

I couldn't wait until Friday, because according to me I just set Viv up for a date with a psychopath! It's going to be a very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**When I first read this chapter and all the mistakes I was like how did you guys read this? All the grammar and spelling mistakes annoyed me it's funny to now that I was the one who had written them like this. I'm happy I'm improving and if you're reading this story again I think you'll notice it to although I'm still not the best at identifying them can't admit I hadn't gotten better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone**

**Viv POV**

"So your friends they're going to meet us over there?" I asked shutting the door behind us as we left to go to Galaxy.

"Yeah, but they're not really my friends their just my... what's the word? Their just people I hang out with."

"Then that's your friend silly" I said lightly punching her on her arm.

I quickly pulled it back, it was out of habit that I did things like that the people I talk to usually like me but I don't Diana is in that category.

"So are they cute?" I asked.

"I guess although one of them does look like a dog."

"Like a dog?" I asked puzzled "What do you mean, like a cute dog or an ugly one?

"Well to me he looks like a dog but you could probably say he's cute. But then again I know what kind of person he is and you don't"

"What is he like?"

"Oh you're going to find out." was all she said.

It scared me that Diana actually wanted to go to Galaxy when I first had mentioned it a couple of nights ago she didn't even want to talk to me.

Now she's inviting me to go out with her and her friends something was off.

When we reached Galaxy, my eyes swept the place looking for two people that could possibly be the two boys Diana had described.

I'm not one to stereotype but Coates kids are supposed to be bullies and I was looking for some big tough guys, double chins and mean faces that according to Diana that looked like dogs.

You could say I was sort of looking for a Dudley Dursley so when Diana led me to the two boys standing nears the door I was shocked.

Dang they were fine, how in the world did these boys get into a school like Coates?

**Drake POV**

Diana walked over to us followed closely behind by a girl.

The girl had blond that was tied up in a ponytail behind her back with icy blue eyes she looked like a perfect victim, one of those girls that that you can take their neck and break it in two.

Diana stopped in front of us and introduced the girl to us, "Okay Viv, this is Caine and that is the thing I was talking to you about."

"Diana you laid to me you said he looked like a dog!" the girl Viv exclaimed.

"Let's go inside" Diana said and started to usher Caine and the girl, Viv inside.

"What the hell is going on Ladris?" I asked her holding her by her arm.

"Let me go Merwin. Don't worry I didn't tell her you're a psychopath or that your crazy." she said and with that she shook her arm out of my grip and walked away from me.

As soon as we were all together Diana grabbed Caine and dragged him to the other side of the place leaving me and the girl alone.

"You want to go skate?" She asked not looking at me but at Diana a little sadly.

Something about her freaked me out and I hated that, "Stay away from me." I said sharply

"Excuse me?" she asked sharply.

"Are you deaf? I said stay away from me."

"Don't talk to me like that!" she said shrilly

I yanked her by her shoulders and stared down at her "Look Barbie, I would love to mess up that pretty little face of yours so don't give me a reason to do it."

"Oh you think I'm pretty" She said suddenly brightening up completely ignoring the threat part. I couldn't believe it usually when I do that people, run in from me in fear not pretend like it was nothing.

"And just when did I say that?" I asked throwing her a sharky sarcastic smile.

"Just now you said, '"that pretty little face of yours"' and you also compared me to looking like Barbie which by the way is wrong, no one could look like Barbie it's impossible and if someone somehow does it's not really a good thing because Barbie is a bimbo whose features are unrealistic and perfect and no human being could be perfect."

How could I hate her so much? Her voice it was so sweet so soft I wanted her to stop but some tiny part of me didn't. I hated that stupid voice it's been in my head ever since I could remember always trying to make me do the opposite of what I want, "_Don't shoot him Drake!"_

Maybe if I could hurt her like I do to everyone else that horrible tiny little voice will go away forever..

"I'm going to go get my skates." She said.

She came back with two pairs of skates. "Here" she said handing him one

"I don't skate."

"Oh it's okay I can show you it's really..."

"I didn't say I couldn't I just don't."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What does hmm mean?" I asked why she was so freaking annoying.

"Oh nothing. Just that I don't believe you can skate and you're just too scared to admit it." she mocked.

"I could skate I just- !"

"Sure Drake."

"Give me those." I snatched the pair of skates out of her grip and put them on. She skated onto the ice and I followed her.

**Diana POV**

"Exactly why are we sitting here?"

"Shut up Caine I'm trying to hear what their saying."

"Unless you have super hearing you won't ever hear what their saying from back here." He said.

I really wanted to get back at Viv for what she did to my room that's the only reason I came here today.

But Drake wasn't acting like a psychopath instead they look like they were actually talking to one another.

"Can you at least pretend to pay attention?" Caine snapped annoyed.

"What?" I said in the same turn

"Diana looks!" Caine shouted pointing over at the skating ring.

Drake had picked up Viv by her jacket collar and was almost dragging her outside. I wanted him to hurt her but not like this.

I had to do something "DRAKE! What are you doing?" I yelled across the ring full of people.

"She- tricked me!" he shouted in rage.

"You're so thick!" She shouted, "Let me go!" at him trying to pull herself out of his grip.

I ran over to them and physically tried to pull her from this physco. No one paid any attention to us as if we weren't even there. Caine was standing watching with a small smile on his lips he wasn't going to help.

"Help me" I mouthed at him Caine sighed but nodded.

"Drake!" he shouted. Drake turned around and let her go, he tried to get a hold of her again but it was too late.

Then Viv kicked Drake right in the gut. He dropped her and doubled over clutching the middle of his pants "BITCH! MY... DAMN YOU!

"Let's go, before he gets up!" I said.

We turned to leave but Drake was right behind us. He grabbed Viv by her hair and pulled her down to the floor.

I acted quickly and grabbed the closest thing to me, a plate of hot chicken wings and threw it at Drake.

Then I took the hot sauce bottle and squeezed it right in his face

"MY EYES!" Drake screamed blindly searching for some sort of water. It sounded like music to my ears; all the things Drake have done to hurt people? He deserved it.

When the bottle was almost empty I threw it to the side and some big guy got hit in the face.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! My eye balls!" A skinny little guy came up to him "Orc my man you okay?"

"I can't see you idiot I'm blind get me outside!" The fat guy shouted.

The skinny guy started to panic "Which one?" he asked.

"The one next to the one that doesn't exist" someone laughed from the crowd, it was Caine.

He acknowledged me "you better go Drakes getting up." I didn't even look to see if he was telling the truth and ran.

When I was outside I stop to take a breath and saw Viv next to me. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I'm going to get you Diana!" A fuming Drake shouted. We ran and ran until our feet hurt and we were out of breath we had lost Drake.

"What caused this anyway?" I asked after catching my breath.

Viv shrugged "I said he was cute and got him to go skating."

I stared at her and she stared back we laughed all the way home.

**This was funny re-reading it again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a page from Diana's diary. The idea came so easily, my favorite chapter. **

_Saturday, June 9th 2:30am_

_How long has it been since I wrote in this thing? Like, two-three months? Whatever, my head is throbbing so hard that I can't sleep. Viv fell asleep a while ago, and I've been trying but I can't._

_Tonight is probably one of the worst nights I have ever had._

_It started out so great, but my plan to get Drake to teach Viv lesson didn't go as plan._

_It taught me something it may sound a bit cliché but don't judge a book by its cover._

_Viv may seem like an airhead at first but she's really not she's tough and very optimistic which is how she was able to tick the Drake off._

_I still can't believe I beat Drake Merwin I wish it would happen more often. At the end of the night we ended up running all the way home trying to get away from him. It was hilarious!_

_When we got back it was a whole different story. The house was dark and quiet, as if everyone was asleep._

_We tried to sneak upstairs, partly because we were late and partly because we really didn't want to wake up our parents (my dad and her mom)._

_Of course, they weren't asleep; as soon as we got to the top of the stairs my father called out: "You're late!" in his sharp serious tone._

_This is easy, I thought; I always get away with these things. Wrong. Tonight was different; Lily was there and I knew that that evil witch would do anything to get me into trouble._

_"Viv, you do know you're late, right?" my dad asked sternly._

_"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Viv answered. That's why she ticked me off so much: one second she's kicking butt and in the next she's all angelic, I mean, give me a break!_

_"Go upstairs Viv, me and your mother have a few things to discuss with Diana." Viv left without a word like the little angel she is. Not!_

_"Diana," Dad started, clearing his throat._

_"Dad," I answered back._

_He looked at me but flicked it off. "Me and Lily are going to get married..."_

_"I know that," I interrupted._

_"Stop interrupting me!" Ow! I love it when he uses that voice; I'm doing my job ticking him off, one point for me!_

_"Anyway," he continued. "As you know, me and Lily are going to tie the knot soon, and she will become your step-mom." _

_I was about to say something when he continued. "That means you need to respect Lily as if she were your own mother. " Then he switched his words around_

"_I know no-one can replace your mother, but treat Lily with respect  
when you're here. Which is not a lot - I'm only asking you to do this for three months a year, about three and a half when it's winter break."_

_I had to give it to him: that was the longest speech he had ever given me, excluding the one when he told me I was going to Coates._

_The whole time Lily was nodding her head, her giraffe neck going up and down like an amusement park ride, so that I wondered if it would fall off._

_She spoke in her fake sweet voice that made me feel like I wanted to vomit. _

_"Diana, I love you, I really do, and want to be there for you. But you need to start respecting me and treating me like a person, like a mother. If you do then maybe I could get you out of that school."_

_"No," I replied so abruptly that I surprised even myself._

_"No?" she asked, confused._

_"I mean no. I don't want to be taken out of Coates; that's my life. Where everyone and everything that is important to me is Coates is where I belong; it's a place for bad girls," I said, exaggerating bad girls, "and boys," I finished._

_I loved the look on their faces; guess no one ever thought that I actually liked Coates._

_"Are we done?" I asked in my most innocent voice._

_"For now Diana. Go to bed," my dad answered, still trying to figure out why in the world I would want to stay in a place like Coates. I went upstairs without even a "goodnight". The light in the room was off but I could feel that Viv was still awake._

_Sorry diary, I could tell you what Viv told me about herself but my eyes are starting to get heavy and I'm ready to catch some Zzz's._

**I didn't really change much on this chapter still my favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday, June 10th 3:37am

_Wow, I can't believe I'm writing in this again: two days in a row! Nothing  
interesting happened today. It was just me and Viv. Dad and Lily went to go handle some things for the wedding; it's going to be on July 14th. The real reason I'm even writing in this thing is so I can remember Viv when Dad and Lily divorce in less than 2 years (yeah, I don't think it's gonna last long!) This is how it went._

_"Diana, are you okay?" Viv's voice came from the darkness._

_"Yeah. Why?" I snapped, shutting the bedroom door and turning on the lights. Viv was lying down on her back with the covers pulled up to her chest. She was staring at me WITH. HER. EYES. (duh, what else is she suppose to look at me with?) But it wasn't that, it was the look in her eyes; she made me want to be sick! They were all sad and stuff, I mean, can't she make up her mind! One second she's this kung fu panda kicking Drake's (fill in the blank) and the next she's all sweet and now she's SAD! The girl has some serious problems!_

_"Where's your mom?" she asked. The question startled me; it was so sudden,  
unexpected_

_So being me the first thing that popped into my mind: "Why you wanna know, blonde?" I jeered._

_She ignored my comment and continued (so annoying!): "I was just asking. Downstairs I heard you say that Coates was where everyone and everything important to you is, so I was wondering if you had a relationship with your mother."_

_"My mom is dead." I said. She didn't say anything after that. I got dressed and ready for bed. I thought she'd fallen asleep when she started to speak again. "My father is dead too."_

_I hate to get into the depressing story she told me so I'll make this quick so I can get to the interesting parts. Her father was abusive, and he used to beat on her mother and occasionally on her and her older brother. Then when she turned six her brother went to go live with his dad and the beatings got worst._

_And the story continues... "I was running away from him. He was yelling at me, calling me..." She stopped and looked as if deciding whether she should tell me something. I guess she did because she continued. "Calling me horrible names and saying that I was an ungrateful brat that was  
wasting his money. He had done mean things in the past like sing Old MacDonald farm song. Except it went more like 'and on his farm he had a dyslexic O-E-O-E-I', and he'd keep asking: 'Did you get that?' Then he'd laugh at me. But when he called me stupid that day something inside me snapped in two. I don't know where I got the strength from, but in that second I picked up the chair next to me and threw it at him. He got hit in the head and fell. I saw he was still moving and hit him again with the chair. He was knocked out cold. I heard my mom scream in horror and I looked down to see he was bleeding from a head wound, and you know what I did?"_

_"What?" I whispered so into the story._

_She smiled at me. "I laughed. I laughed like a maniac it felt so good to see him lying on the floor bleeding probably dying. It felt good to know that he would never lay his hand on my family again, never make another joke on my disability again."  
I was so shocked. I wanted to say something but couldn't._

_"Well we had to do something couldn't leave him dying on the floor we decided to come out with the truth, or at least most of it. My mom pretended that she did it and said she did it all in self-defence."_

_I was at lost for words. "You killed your dad?"_

_"Oh, no, he didn't die. But he did have some head problem; memory loss, brain damage. He ended up going to prison but was taken out after about 3 years. He was moved to a hospital and later died from internal bleeding in his brain."_

_"Thank you, Viv, for getting all this into my head." I said. "Goodnight." I stood to go to my bed and she tugged at my arm to sit down. "Oh we're not done; I haven't even got to the point of this whole thing."_

_"Well in those three years my mom moved from Virginia to Southern California, or more specifically, Perdido Beach."_

_"You lived in Perdido Beach? I asked in amazement._

_"Yes we did. We were broke; we lived there for like four years. In those four years I was hell for my mother. At school I was acted like myself, how I am today, except when kids made fun of me. The teachers knew about my disability and they tried not to make me feel embarrassed, but kids are kids. They picked on me and I poked their eyes out after school (not literally.) I was always in trouble for something. And when my mom landed a job as a model the first thing she did was ship me off to that school. Coates."_

_"You've been to Coates?"_

_"Yes. And I hated it mom took me out after like six months. So when I heard you say everyone important to you is at Coates I knew it was a lie. Wasn't it?" She asked excitedly._

_I just stared at her. I wanted to choke her lungs out. She was smiling at me.  
_

_"You made me sit here and listen  
to this depressing story just so you can go back to where we started?" I asked._

_"No, silly. I wanted you to realize that you do have people that care about  
you outside of Coates."_

_"What happened to your brother?"_

_"He joined the air-force."_

_I got into my bed and turned off the light. I was about to fall asleep when I  
remembered something. "Viv?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You never told anyone about your disability, huh?" She didn't say anything  
so I continued: "You shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone who you really are."_

_"Diana, you don't understand. People can be really mean in this world. If  
anyone at school ever found out about this it'll be miserable. It's worst in reading. My teachers know about it so they try not to embarrass me to much by making me read out loud but sometimes it can't be avoided. I see letters...and sometimes they just look like alphabet soup. Everyday after school I go to tutoring just so I could do the same thing I do in class."_

_"That's sad. But everyone has baggage that they carry with them their whole  
lives. Yours is dyslexia. I can't say I understand what it feels like because  
I don't, but I can say that if you can't keep hiding this from everyone. You are who you are today because of dyslexia. You can't pretend it never existed."_

_"Wow where did that come from?" She asked._

_I shrugged "I have my moments."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Night."_

**I stole a couple of lines from somewhere so credit to them.**


End file.
